Moonlight Recontre
by Cynic X
Summary: What happens when two dares collide?


8/7/01

8/7/01

Cynic X

~ Moonlight Recontre ~

This story really has no point other than being funny and making people laugh. I wrote this to commemorate the summer of 2001. There are a few curse words in it, so beware! I don't own Sailor Moon, any of the characters or their likeliness, and no money is being made off this story. Enjoy and Happy Reading!

"…" – Speaking

'…' – Thought

…/*** - Scene change

"Darien, I'm bored." Andrew whined as he flung himself backwards over his friends couch.

"What do you want me to do about it Drew?" Darien asked from across the room, turning the TV off.

"Well, since it is a guys night, how about we have some fun?" Andrew asked, as he sat on the couch the right way.

"Fun, huh?" Darien asked, getting a sinister look in his eye.

"Yeah, how about you dare me to do something, and then I'll dare you." Andrew said, hoping to liven the night up.

"Andrew, that's what little girls do at sleepovers." Darien complained folding his arms over his chest.

"Hmm…" Andrew thought. "How about the dares have to involve being naked?"

"ANDREW!!" Darien screamed.

"Gonna play Dar?" Andrew asked cynically. Darien groaned. "Okay, you go first, tell me what I have to do." Andrew said, taking off his shirt.

"Umm…" Darien thought. He really didn't like the idea of parading around in his birthday suit, but it was summer vacation, and he promised himself that he was going to have fun for a change.

"Okay Andrew, you have to streak through the halls of my apartment building, and hen go up to the new people who just moved in down the hall and ask them to borrow a cup of sugar." Darien said smiling inwardly.

"Piece of cake." Andrew said as she opened Darien's door and began his prank. Darien couldn't help but stand at his door and laugh hysterically hoping he wouldn't mess his pants. He went into fits of laughter when Andrew came back with the cup of sugar.

"Ready for yours Dar?" Andrew asked a he started to get dressed again. Darien gulped and hoped his friend would go easy on him.

"Okay Darien, you have to drive to a strangers house who has a pool. Then you have to get in and go skinny dripping for five minutes." Andrew said and reveled in his excellent prank.

"Drew, I don't…" Darien started to whine, but was cut short as Andrew interrupted him.

"No Buts Darien, I did my prank, now you'll have to do yours." Andrew said as he grabbed Darien's car keys and pulled him out the door.

"Andrew!!" Darien hollered all the way down the hall and into the garage to get him car. Darien got in and started to drive to a different section of town, cursing the fates about the stunt he was about to pull, but thankful that it was about one in the morning, and hoped that no one would be up to see him.

"Okay, Darien, stop here." Andrew said pointing to a house that was completely dark, but an outline of a pool could be seen in the backyard.

"Andrew, I'm never forgiving you." Darien said as he exited the car, and started to strip down to just his boxers.

"We gotta be quiet." Andrew whispered to Darien as they jumped over the fence and made their way into the backyard. Deep down, Andrew hoped that the people who lived here would wake up and catch them, just to see the look on Darien's face. 'He definitely needs to loosen up.' Andrew thought, as he saw Darien pull off his boxers (AN: Take it all off Mamo-chan!) and slowly get into the pool.

"Okay Andrew, keep time." Darien said standing in the side of the pool that was completely shadowed from the moonlight.

"Four minutes left." Andrew said looking at his watch.

"Three and a half…"

"Thr…Oh Shit! Darien! Someone just put a light on." Andrew said as he saw a light in the basement go on near the sliding glass door.

*****

"Okay Amy, Truth or Dare?" Mina said as she threw popcorn into her mouth.

"Truth."

"Amy, come on, that is sooo boring!" Mina shrieked as she threw her arms up in frustration.

"Me next!" Serena said, as she saw the last dare wasn't going anywhere. The girls were gathered in Serena's basement and having a sleepover; sitting in the dark, munching on junk food and playing Truth or Dare. Rei grabbed the flashlight from Mina and pointed it at Serena.

"Okay Serena, Truth or Dare." Rei grinned evilly. Serena groaned inwardly knowing Rei was out for blood, but wanted to have some fun anyway.

"Dare" Serena said looking Rei straight in the eye.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the pool." Rei said.

"REI!! That is sooo mean!" Serena cried.

"Oh Rei, that is a good one." Mina said, as they started pushing Serena towards the back door. They flipped the lights on in the basement and threw Serena out of the door and ordered her to get undressed.

"You Guys! I don't want to!" Serena whined as she felt someone pull off her top.

"PERVETS!!" She screamed as she felt her shorts and undergarments go as well. The girls didn't waste anytime and all pushed Serena into the pool.

"You are so dead!!" Serena yelled when she came up for air, and tried to get out.

"I don't think so Serena, you gotta stay in." Rei said throwing her friend back in.

This time Serena came up in a rush, "Eww!!" I touched something!" She screamed, and then squinted into the dark waters trying to see what her hand had hit.

"Probably just a bug Meatball Brains." Rei said from the side of the pool, but was interrupted by Serena's scream.

*****

"Andrew, I'm getting out of here." Darien said, as he started to head for the steps put stopped like a deer in headlights. The back door was now bathed in light, and was thrown open by five girls.

"Shit" Darien squeaked but dove under the water hoping he could get back into the shadows before they saw him. 'God damn it, of all the houses to pick, why did it have to be one of theirs?' Darien thought, but was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone hitting the water. He came to the surface just in time to hear Serena shriek.

"You are so dead!" She yelled. Darien tried to see where she was, and almost fainted when he saw that he had been swimming in the wrong direction, and she was only about three feet away from him.

'Please don't see me.'

'Please don't see me.' Darien prayed, as he watched Serena push her hair out of her eyes. She crossed her arms in front of herself, and tried to get out of the pool.

'Is she naked?' Darien thought happily, as he failed to notice a smile come across his face.

"Serena, you have to stay in." He heard Rei say as they pushed Serena back into the pool. This time, he wasn't so lucky, and her hand hit his arm as she fell backwards.

'Oh Shit!' Darien thought, as he tried to make a mad dash for the edge of the pool.

"Eww! Something touched me!" Serena cried once she had surfaced and caught her breath. She stared into the water near her and screamed.

"There's someone else in here." She yelled at the top of her lungs, and swam with all her might until she was out of the pool. 

"What's wrong Serena?" Rei asked, thinking that Serena was joking around.

"There is someone in the pool!" Serena said, as she pulled her clothes back on.

"Sure there is." Lita said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe me?" Serena said as she grabbed the flashlight from Mina's hand. She shown the light into the pool until she saw a head poking up from under the water.

"Darien?!" Serena asked, or rather screamed in surprise.

"Oh My God!" Mina said eyeing the figure in the pool.

'I'm so dead.' Darien thought, as he felt himself turn colors not possible.

"H…Hi guys." Darien said with as much pride as possible.

"Darien, what the hell are you doing in my pool?" Serena asked, as she walked over to him. "Get out now." Serena ordered.

"Umm…I'd really like to but you see I'm kinda…"

"Naked." Mina said getting a hold on the situation.

"DARIEN!!" Serena shriek, as her eyes went wide.

"So just what part of him did you hit Serena?" Rei asked in-between laughs. Serena blushed and turned around so that Darien could get out of the pool. Putting on his boxers, he thought he could die of humiliation. 'Note to self, torture Andrew when, and if I get home.'

"Are you decent?" Serena asked, hands over her eyes.

"Yeah." Darien said.

"Just what were you doing in the pool?" Serena asked, turning around, and being joined by the other girls.

"Umm…that would have been my idea." Andrew said, coming out of the shadows.

"Andrew!" The five cried in chorus.

"Where the hell were you Drew?" Darien asked, giving his friend the evil eye.

"Why are you both here?" Serena said eyeing the two.

"Well you see, Darien wanted to surprise you and…" Andrew said with a smile.

"ANDREW!" Darien screamed as he grabbed Andrew by the neck and tried to choke him.

"Okay, okay." Andrew said after Darien released his hands.

"I dared Darien to go skinny dipping but I had no idea this was your house." Andrew said to the group.

"Andrew, you knew where I lived, you drove me home last week when it rained." Serena said with confusion. Darien turned on his heals and dove for Andrew.

"Darien come on, I'm your friend!" Andrew said as he ran for his life.

"You set this up Drew!" Darien yelled as the girls ran in front of him to protect Andrew.

"I had no idea they would catch you thought." Andrew said from behind his human shield.

"Andrew!" Darien said as he tried to get at Andrew.

"It's okay Darien, no harms was done." Amy said as she tried to get him to relax.

"What are you talking about Amy, I was almost blinded." Serena said ass she put her hand over her eyes.

"You!! Don't forget I saw you too Meatball Head." Darien said with a smile. Serena yelled with realization.

"No you didn't." She protested.

"Serena why are you blushing?" Rei asked putting her two cents in.

"Be quiet Rei!" Serena screamed.

"Guys, maybe we should be going, it's getting late." Andrew said, breaking the moment.

"Yeah okay." Darien said as he turned towards the gate trying to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

"See you Monday Birthday Boy!" Serena called as they left.

'I'm never going to live this one down.' Darien thought as he went back to his car and got dressed. He got in and turned the car on, as he saw Andrew coming out of Serena's backyard.

"Hey Drew," Darien called through his window.

"Yeah Dar," Andrew said as he started to cross the street.

"It's a nice night tonight no?" Darien said looking into the sky.

"Yeah, Why?" Andrew asked, as he was about to get into the passenger side of the car.

"Enjoy the walk home!" Darien yelled, as he pulled the car away from the curb, and drove down the street, leaving his friend at the curb.

"DARIEN!!" Andrew called, running after the car.

"Hey, Playbacks are a bitch." Darien called, as he waved out his window and down the street.

The End

8/10/01


End file.
